


We Find A Way

by Caito_Potato



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ill explain more inside but yeah!, M/M, Multi, This is a choose your own adventure, i hope you all like it, where /you/ guys get to pick which story is followed!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caito_Potato/pseuds/Caito_Potato
Summary: Welcome to Detroit, a city of the future. Androids have been given the right to live amongst the humans in peace, but who's story will we choose to follow?





	We Find A Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So, just some things to lay out before we start, so we can vote properly? 
> 
> This first chapter is for you all to decide on who's story you want to Follow, so in the comments, please put the name of the story you'd all like to select! 
> 
> During each chapter of the story, there will be mini choices that you all will be able to make individually by scrolling down to your selected symbol, or you could read them all! 
> 
> And the end of each chapter, in the Notes, will be a chapter wide decision on how to move forwards! 
> 
> Now, don't worry, if your choice didn't make the 'final' cut, but was a popular choice, I will make mini side chapters of those decisions, but they will not corralate or have impact on the continuing story with the most popular choice.

Tell the World: Connor

 

It had been a long road, the fight had taken its toll and the payoff, while it had been what they wanted, had resulted in numerous and horrible casualties. To Connor, who’s entire life had been dedicated to a mission, to help those in need, felt that it had been a loss. But looking at his counterpart, his partner, his /friend/, standing in front of him giving him the look Connor had always wanted to see, he began to think that maybe this was what he had wanted all along. 

 

He stepped forwards, wrapping his arms around Hank, and tucking his face into his shoulder. He chuckled warmly, already having analyzed the man he was currently wrapped around. Hank was cold, he seemed to have been standing outside for a while, and his heart rate had picked up considerably when he had locked eyes with Connor. 

 

“You know…” Hank started “Sumo’s been waiting by that window for you, an Cole keeps asking when you’re gonna come back… So I guess what I’ve kinda… come here to ask was… would you come home Connor?” 

 

Lost and Found: Gavin

It was cold, dark, and damp. Gavin groaned, attempting to move his head to figure out where he was. The last thing his brain could recall was his apartment. It was late on a Saturday night, he was alone as usual, trying to finish up a report for work. He had heard /something/ going on in the back most room of the apartment, where a window to the fire escape sat. 

 

He had gotten up, grabbing his gun to check out what it could have been. He vaguely thought of his cat maybe making a ruckus in the room, but that was quickly over shadowed as he opened the door to the room. The window was open, and a few things had been scattered around the room, and toppled over. Gavin had walked in further, going to inspect the window. The last thing he felt was a sharp pain in his neck before it had all gone black. 

 

Gavin groaned once more, as he recalled how stupid he had been not checking behind him. He was finally adjusted to the darkness, looking around the room as best he could. He was tied up to a chair, hands, feet, and chest bound tightly with rope. He swallowed thickly, a slight panic starting to rise in his chest, when he realized that /no one/ would be coming for him. 

 

Not the Lieutenant, Not that plastic asshole, Not his own /Partner/ for fuck sake, nor any of the other detectives in the department. Gavin Reed was on his own, and he was /completely/ fucked. 

 

One Hundred and Twenty Seven times over: Richard (RK900)

Richard had never known anything but his objectives. Little tasks designed to improve his actions, and make him better. Any slight hesitation was always worked out, always fixed, or taken away completely. He had never had to think farther than what his own objectives and tasks had set out for him.

 

But one day, the objectives stopped coming. The things he would do day to day had come to a halt. He sat quietly in his room, awaiting for the next objective. He had kept a timer, so he would be better prepared for when the next objective came in, it had always been exactly One hundred and Twenty Seven seconds after he completed a previous objective, that a new one came in. 

 

He watched the counter hit 2628002.88 seconds, as a loud bang resounded outside of the door. He stood up, walking towards it, and opened the door. He blinked, looking at the three figures in front of him, and tilted his head, analyzing “… I do not recognize any of you. Nor do you have access to the Cyberlife laboratories. Who are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Who's story shall we follow next?
> 
> Connor △
> 
> Gavin □ 
> 
> Richard ○


End file.
